<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conforto by Queen_Eliz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200591">Conforto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz'>Queen_Eliz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BFFs, Comfort, Fluff, Lee Jooheon &amp; Lee Minhyuk are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Minor Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Mondesafio, Movies and Hugs, One Shot, Soft Lee Jooheon, Soft Lee Minhyuk, taking care of each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Muitos não compreendiam o motivo para que dois amantes declarados de filmes e blockbusters, como eram a dupla Minhyuk e Jooheon detestassem tanto ir ao cinema.</p><p>Para eles a explicação é bem óbvia, era simplesmente impossível se abraçar corretamente naquelas cadeiras e passar o conforto necessário que o outro precisava."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jooheon &amp; Lee Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conforto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá!! Estou super empolgada com essa fanfic, pois foi a primeira dos desafios de escrita em que estou participando!! Principalmente sendo dentro do fandom do meu coração, Monsta X💕</p><p>↬ Fanfic feita para o Mondesafio, sigam e conheçam o projeto voltado para o Monsta X <a href="https://twitter.com/mxfanfics">@mxfanfics</a> !!<br/>↬ Desafio nível médio:<br/>— Palavra: Filme<br/>— Shippe: JooHyuk</p><p>↬ De nenhuma maneira essa fanfic retrata a realidade ou tem o intuito de denegrir ou prejudicar a imagem dos artistas. É apenas um trabalho de fã para fã.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minhyuk olhava um tanto impaciente para o relógio em seu pulso verificando quanto tempo ainda faltava para estivessem finalmente pousando em casa. A promoção do novo álbum pelos EUA havia sido curta, mas pareciam que tinham se passado mais dias lá devido a falta de uma pessoa tão importante para si. Sentia o corpo pesado implorando por um bom descanso, mas sua mente não conseguia se desligar do fato que logo estaria em casa e poderia finalmente ver seu melhor amigo.</p><p>Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio e para a pequena tela que se encontrava a sua frente, onde projetava o curso que o avião estava tomando e a previsão de chegada,<em> “por que está demorando tanto?”</em>. Como se estivesse ouvindo seus pensamentos, sentiu a mão do seu namorado no pulso o impedindo de olhar o relógio pela trigésima vez.</p><p>— Você vai acabar deslocando o pulso desse jeito — sua voz estava baixa e um pouco rouca, indicando que ele provavelmente havia saído do cochilo que estava tirando devido a inquietação do jovem ao seu lado. Seus olhos já pequenos, mal se abriram quando se virou no assento para encará-lo.</p><p>— Desculpe hyung, eu não queria te acordar — Minhyuk proferiu também em voz baixa, para não acordar os membros que dormiam no assento da frente dele e do líder. Hoseok poderia ser difícil de perturbar, mas Kihyun tinha um sono leve e não perdoaria ser acordado para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o avião pousando em Seoul.</p><p>— Está tudo bem Min — Hyunwoo soltou um leve suspiro e olhou devidamente para o namorado. — Nós logo estaremos em casa e você precisa descansar um pouco para poder cuidar do Joohoney quando chegarmos, você vai preocupá-lo se parecer tão cansado.</p><p>— Sim, eu sei! Mas eu não consigo dormir — falou projetando seus lábios. Minhyuk sabia que o mais velho tinha razão, como ele sempre tinha sobre praticamente todos os assuntos, mas apesar de ter consciência de que suas olheiras poderiam preocupar o melhor amigo ele não conseguia fazer seu cérebro lhe obedecer quando fechava os olhos e implorava pelo sono.</p><p>— Vem, venha aqui — o mais velho sentou-se corretamente outra vez se aproximando mais do jovem e levando o apoio de braço que dividia o assentos dos dois. A classe que ocupavam tinham os assentos mais confortáveis e privativos, assim, Hyunwoo posicionou o namorado de costas para a janela fechada e trouxe às pernas do mesmo para o seu colo. Minhyuk entendeu o recado e prontamente trouxe seu tronco para próximo ao peito do mais velho, repousando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e praticamente se escondendo no abrigo que o corpo maior que o seu fornecia.</p><p>Ficou o mais quieto possível na esperança que o outro logo voltasse a dormir. Acontece que a presença do líder era sempre tão calmante que, não notou quando seus próprios olhos se tornaram mais pesados e o carinho em seus cabelos o levaram a dormir instantaneamente.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ele registrou vagamente quando Hyungwon os acordou avisando que já podiam sair de seus assentos. Parecia que agora que dormiu, seu corpo queria que ele continuasse assim por mais uma semana inteira. Com passos pesados e apoiado contra o líder, todos fizeram a rotineira saída do aeroporto, checando os pertences e tentando não ser reconhecidos.</p><p>Um carro os esperava numa saída estratégica e logo todos estavam a caminho do bom e velho dormitório. A casa deles. Isso trouxe um pouco mais de energia para Minhyuk, afinal logo ele estaria em casa e poderia cobrir Jooheon com todo o carinho e cuidado que o mais jovem merecia e precisava, fornecendo o que há de melhor. Filmes e abraços!</p><p>Assim que o veículo estacionou, saiu de dentro dele com uma animação extra praticamente correndo para dentro do apartamento deixando a encargo do namorado o trabalho de subir com a sua bagagem, mas ele sabia que o mesmo não se importava, não quando Jooheon também era seu favorito — que Changkyun não o escutasse.</p><p>Assim que digitou a senha do apartamento, jogou os sapatos de qualquer jeito perto da sapateira na porta e correu para a sala de estar. Franziu a testa quando não o encontrou por lá e seguiu para cozinha chamando pelo mais novo.</p><p>— Joohoney? Alô, alguém em casa? — chamou, mas novamente não obteve resposta. </p><p>Ele podia ouvir os passos dos outros membros chegando no dormitório a medida que ele avançou para os quartos. Uma onda de preocupação se apossou sobre ele quando, ao abrir a porta do quarto que ele dividia com Chang, viu que estava vazio. Não fazia sentido, ele sabia que eles estariam de volta hoje e ele tinha confirmado que estaria no apartamento esperando por eles.</p><p>Olhou nos outros dois quartos e por último, quando já estava com o telefone em mãos para ligar e saber onde ele tinha se metido, abriu a porta do último quarto no corredor que dividia com Hyunwoo. Lá estava seu melhor amigo, em toda a sua glória dormindo confortavelmente na cama de casal e babando sobre a pelúcia de abelha gigante — presente de Kihyun — que estava abraçado, combinando com seu kigurumi. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir perante essa visão. Seu amigo era a pessoa mais fofa que ele já tinha posto os olhos e momentos assim ele conseguia dobrar a fofura. Aproveitando a oportunidade, já que o celular estava bem em suas mãos, tirou uma foto do mais novo assim.</p><p>— Ele vai pirar se souber que você tirou uma foto dele assim — a voz de Wonho soou atrás de si.</p><p>— Ele não vai saber se você não contar.</p><p>— Eu não contarei se você me enviar a foto.</p><p>— Feito! — Minhyuk apertou as mãos do mais velho compartilhando um sorriso travesso.</p><p>Atrás deles, Hyungwon tentava empurrar Changkyun para um banho antes que ele dormisse novamente, a birra do maknae apenas parou com a ameaça do nome de Kihyun.</p><p>— Eu ficarei na cama dele — anunciou o líder no momento em que pegou algumas peças de roupa no quarto — tome um banho e durma um pouco também — completou dando um leve selar nos lábios alheios e fechando a porta ao sair.</p><p>Minhyuk olhou novamente para a figura adormecida na cama sorrindo para si. Como sentiu falta do seu melhor amigo! Apesar de ser uma ótima viagem e promoção, não era a mesma coisa sem ele, nunca seria. Mas esses pensamentos ele guardaria para si, Jooheon já sabia que seus membros sentiriam sua falta, ele não precisava continuar afirmando isso e fazer com que o loiro ficasse triste. Ele já tinha certeza que seu amigo já se martirizava o suficiente por não poder estar lá, mas a sua saúde sempre seria a prioridade número um, não importa o quê.</p><p>Decidindo seguir o conselho do namorado, tomou um banho e também vestiu seu próprio kigurumi de filhote de cachorro — também presente de Kihyun — e se aconchegou nos braços do melhor amigo, tendo finalmente o sono que desejava.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Jooheon foi desperto sentindo algo fazer cócegas em suas bochechas. Ele pensou em deixar pra lá, mas o incômodo persistiu e acabou espantando seu sono. Ainda confuso, notou que existia um peso sobre suas pernas que o impediam de se mexer corretamente e isso o fez abrir mais os olhos e encarar o que o mantinha preso. Soltou um leve gritinho animado quando viu que era seu melhor amigo abraçado a ele e que a coceira em sua bochecha se tratava dos cabelos escuros do mais velho.</p><p>— Hyung, você voltou! — sua voz animada puxou Minhyuk do seu estado sonolento e quando o mesmo despertou puxou o mais novo para um abraço quase sufocante, cobrindo se rosto de beijos — Hyuunng!! Você está me sufocando! — falou fingindo estar irritado.</p><p>— Yah! Eu sou seu hyung e melhor amigo, eu tenho todo o direito de sufocar você! — a voz mais velho estava carregada de carinho e isso trouxe um enorme sorriso para o rosto de seu dongsaeng. </p><p>— Eu também senti sua falta, hyung — disse por fim, sentindo o abraço do mais velho se tornando menos sufocante, mas ainda sim um contato forte, transmitindo segurança para si. — Como foi de viagem?</p><p>— Tudo bem, tenho tantas fotos embaraçosas do Wonnie para te mostrar! — sorriu cúmplice — mas antes de tudo quero saber de você. Como está se sentindo?</p><p>Se tinha uma coisa pela qual Jooheon era grato, era o fato de que ele não precisa esconder ou mentir seus verdadeiros sentimentos dos seus membros, principalmente de Minhyuk. A sensação de segurança que ele lhe passava sempre lhe fazia confiar tudo ao mais velho, tendo a certeza que ele guardaria o que lhe contasse junto ao coração e sempre procuraria fornecer uma solução a qualquer coisa que lhe afligesse. E quando não fosse possível, ele sempre estaria lá com o ritual estranho de ambos para fornecer o cuidado necessário.</p><p>— Estou me sentindo melhor. Me recuperando aos poucos, sabe? — o moreno balançou a cabeça levemente enquanto deixava um cafuné nos cabelos loiros do jovem.</p><p>— Acho que nós sabemos o que podemos fazer para melhorar. — forneceu com um sorriso e levantando uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.</p><p>— Filmes e abraços?</p><p>— Filmes e abraços!</p><p>Com isso, o casal se levantou e rumou diretamente para a sala, parando apenas para pegar um cobertor quente para os dois. Nenhum deles sabia explicar muito bem ao certo quando aquela rotina se instalou, os outros membros simplesmente não compreendiam o motivo para que dois amantes declarados de filmes e blockbusters, como eram a dupla Minhyuk e Jooheon detestassem tanto ir ao cinema, quando faziam questão de se apossar do velho sofá na sala de estar e monopolizar a televisão para suas longas sessões de cinema em casa.</p><p>Para eles a explicação é óbvia, era simplesmente impossível se abraçar corretamente naquelas cadeiras e passar o conforto necessário que o outro precisava. A paixão por filmes era apenas um dos fatores que uniam os dois. Lá era fácil encontrar a distração para suas mentes quando tudo ao redor estava barulhento demais, quando as coisas pareciam não se encaixar. O sentimento de deixar uma distração se apossar da sua mente e permitir que o peso sobre seus ombros diminuisse um pouco sempre parecia a melhor maneira de conseguir respirar novamente, enxergar com mais clareza e encontrar a esperança de que tudo melhoraria.</p><p>Ninguém interrompia a tradição deles, mesmo que não entendesse completamente. Hyunwoo sempre arrumava uma distração para os outros quando eles precisavam usar a sala; Hoseok havia comprado um pequeno home theater depois de ouvi-los reclamando sobre a qualidade do áudio da tv não ser boa o suficiente; Kihyun sempre fornecia comida quando estavam imersos demais para sequer piscar entre às cenas; Hyungwon deixava uma pilha de dvd’s e uma lista de recomendações na estante, impedindo que ficassem sem opções para assistir; Changkyun sempre se mostrava interessado e atento a todos os detalhes quando ouvia os dois falando sobre o filme e criando teorias sobre eles, às vezes ele também se juntava a pilha de abraços.</p><p>Aqueles eram os melhores momentos, sentados confortáveis naquele mesmo velho sofá de sempre, dentro dos braços um do outro, onde eles buscavam e encontravam seu ponto de paz. Minhyuk suspirou satisfeito quando Jooheon se aconchegou contra si, era indescritível a sensação de voltar para seu porto seguro e ser o porto seguro de alguém. E pensar que tudo que precisavam para isso eram assistir filmes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que tenham gostado dessa one tão querida com JooHyuk tão fofinho 💕</p><p>Meu <a href="https://twitter.com/breathforMX">tt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>